At the Last Minute
by aku-md
Summary: Eriol is bound for England and Tomoyo doesn't look a bit upset. Is this how she really feels? The sequel to Blackmail and third part of Bedside Manner.


A/N: This is the third part! Yey!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

* * *

****

AT THE LAST MINUTE

"What?" and "But why?" were the main questions the class asked which were mostly in hushed tones. Everyone kept glancing at the reincarnate with query. Hiiragizawa Eriol was one of the most respected and approachable boys in their class and it was a loss to the group since they have grown attached to the young Englishman. Nobody expected news as sudden as this and the person who was supposed to be the most upset seemed cool, calm and collected.

Eriol looked worried and regretful while Sakura was puzzled and upset both for her cousin and friend. Even the aloof Syaoran felt sorry for them.

The reincarnate was still staring at Tomoyo while the teacher relayed other announcements. He gave her hand a squeeze and murmured, "Please let me explain later."

The heiress smiled and nodded at Eriol.

o-o-o-o-o

Eriol decided the best place and time to speak with Tomoyo was at the swings in the afternoon after tired children have abandoned the playground. Though the setting sun enhanced the depressing ambiance, it was the only place where they could talk undisturbed. The two remained silent sitting on the swings, swaying with the gentle breeze passing by.

"I need to go back." Eriol said without a glance at the heiress.

"Yes, you said that this morning." She replied as she gazed at the playground before her. "When are you leaving?"

"Sunday evening."

"Why?" she whispered.

"I'm dying, Tomoyo." He made a quick look and saw her flinch for a second.

"I—I never noticed. I'm sorry."

Eriol shook his head and simply told her, "It's never physically evident." Trying to absolve any guilt she felt about it.

"Then it's more of magical?"

"Yes."

Tomoyo waited for him to explain.

"My magic, though powerful it is not limitless. To keep it from depleting, I get my power from my birthplace, where the source of my magical energy lies. At the time I left, my connection with my source of power has been cut and I've been slowly losing magic since then. When Sakura-chan became the new mistress, I gave her a big portion of it so she could sustain the existence of the cards and the two guardians. Ever since, my magic began to weaken even more and quicker than I predicted and as the deterioration progressed my life is shortened with it."

"Your life and your magic, are they one and the same?"

Eriol closed his eyes and exhaled. Tomoyo, being the intelligent girl that she is, immediately understood.

"What about Nakuru-san and Spinel-san? They're supported by your magic too."

The magician grimly nodded. "They're also dying."

"Ie." She refused to accept it. Three of her dearest friends' lives are in jeopardy and there was nothing she could do to help.

"The only way we could continue our survival is by going back as soon as possible."

"Can you still return to Tomoeda?"

"I—" Better tell the girl everything than give her false hopes. "We can't anymore. I'm so sorry."

Tomoyo bent her head lower as she continued to play at her swing silently.

Eriol's anxiety intensified, it was killing him. He stood in front of her and caught the chains of her swing to make her stop. "Tomoyo please."

She sat still as if oblivious to everything else but herself.

The troubled Eriol crouched down before her and reached out to gather her hands with his. "Talk to me Tomoyo," the magician encouraged.

At last, Tomoyo looked at Eriol to give him a bittersweet smile.

He frowned even more.

"I understand. It's going to be all right, Eriol."

"Then why do I get the feeling that it's not?"

She laughed, "Sometimes you worry too much." The heiress tightened her hold on her friend's hands. "You, Nakuru-san and Spinel-san will be all right and so will I."

"We'll do just fine," she assured yet not convincing enough for Eriol.

"Tomoyo," he called but was ignored.

The girl wrapped her arms around the magically weakened reincarnate and hugged him tightly. "Just promise me you'll write or call everyday, okay?"

There was nothing left for Eriol to do but return the embrace as he nodded yes. Tomoyo released him then started to gather her bag and books resting under a tree, "Gomen, Eriol. But I have to go. 'Kaasan said she'll be home early tonight and I don't want to miss her."

As she was about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. "Please don't be like this," Eriol begged in distress.

Tomoyo tried to keep her back in front of Eriol and her face away while she forcefully twisted her arm to make him release his hold. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," was her hoarse reply and left hurriedly.

o-o-o-o-o

"Eriol-sama, what are you doing in the dark?" a flying Spinel asked when he found his master brooding in his unlit study. The concerned guardian switched the lights on. Eriol with eyes closed, slouched on his large winged back chair and his feet propped up against the coffee table before him. The boy ignored Spinel as he landed on his lap. Since Eriol came home he immediately noticed the sadness in Eriol's deep eyes. The little plushie assumed that the master just told Daidouji-sama of their impending departure for London.

"So she did not take it well?" Spinel asked.

"She _did_ take it well as a matter of fact," the master answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She was calm. Too calm." If Tomoyo believed she was doing Eriol a favor by approaching the whole matter with composure then she is mistaken because now he's twice as worried. He couldn't help but feel uncertain of leaving Tomoyo just like that due to the strong bond they've formed. Furthermore, being in love with Tomoyo from a far and actually spending time with her have proven to be two different things. He learned that he's more in love with her now and for this reason, things got even harder.

Even Spinel Sun was in deep thought. Then told his master, "If you do not wish to leave I will not object, Eriol-sama."

Eriol smiled quite touched and surprised by the selflessness of his guardian. "Why Spinel-chan I think you've gone soft," he teased while stroking Spinel's shiny coat. "That won't be necessary but thank you."

The plushie overlooked the little joke since he was enjoying the massage his master rewarded him with.

After a few more rubdowns later, the phone beside Eriol rang.

Before he could say anything, a voice already spoke on the other end, "Eriol I—,"

"I'll be right there," he said right away then replaced the handset back to the cradle. Spinel transferred to the armrest when Eriol stood up.

No one could get the magician to leave so quickly without any reason except for one person. "Are you going to Daidouji-sama's?"

Eriol would've answered if he was still there. "Nice talking with you master," Spinel mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

o-o-o-o-o

It seems he was expected, given that Fumika was already standing at the foyer ready to lead the way. If Tomoyo saw how fast he ran she would've teased him about his record-breaking time, he thought. When they stopped at Tomoyo's door, Fumika bowed at Eriol and left. Eriol knocked and went in.

The moment he closed the door behind him, a tearful Tomoyo stood up from the bed and hurriedly went to his arms. Luckily, the door behind him kept them from falling when Eriol momentarily lost his footing. The girl held tightly on her friend as she buried her face on his chest.

Eriol embraced her to himself as if trying to absorb her pain and anguish. He could not bear to see her like this; it made him feel utterly useless. Every tear that she shed was pure torture for Eriol. This beautiful siren was supposed to be singing hymns and songs not crying brokenly because of him. He whispered against her hair, "I'm not worth your tears." In his tormented state, his knees gave in and he slid down to the carpeted floor taking the distraught Tomoyo with him. He cradled her in his arms as he tried to comfort her. Her body trembled together with her choked cries. "Please, Tomoyo. Please don't cry anymore. You're tearing me apart," he pleaded. If he had to die to make her smile again he would gladly do it, no questions asked. "Just say the word and I won't go."

Tomoyo shook her head wildly. "Please don't ask me to do that."

He continued to plead and beg but his efforts were all in vain. Nothing could console the heiress. In his desperation, he switched to teasing, "Well, it looks like I can't leave you alone after all."

Tomoyo removed herself from his embrace and stared at him as she hiccupped. "What are you saying?" she inquired.

Eriol smiled, feeling relieved he had somehow calmed the girl in his arms. He wiped away the remaining tears with his knuckles, "Just look at you, Tomoyo, I haven't even left and you're already red and puffy with so much crying. I was getting worried you're going to flood the whole room with your tears. What more when I'm gone?"

Tomoyo gave him a puzzled look.

He grinned all the more. "So that's settled then. I'm staying."

Tomoyo was perplexed with this last minute change of plan. Then the heiress automatically pouted when she realized what he was trying to do. "Eriol, this is no time for jokes."

Even when she's infuriated with him he still loved it when she calls him Eriol instead of the usual Hiiragizawa-san. His deep cerulean eyes softened. "I know."

She forgot to breathe. _Kami-sama, he can't be serious? _

"If that's what it takes to see you smile again, I'll do it," he told her with so much finality.

Tomoyo entwined his fingers with hers and leaned against him, she could hear the steady beating of his heart. "We can't have everything, Eriol. No matter where we look at it, I'll still lose you." The boy put his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. "I'd rather lose you alive than have you here with me dead."

"I'm so sorry," he sadly murmured against her hair.

o-o-o-o-o

Midnight came and Eriol remained with Tomoyo. Both were lying in Tomoyo's bed face to face and fingers still entwined with each other's. Since the sorcerer was leaving the next day, the two decided to just be together. Surprisingly, they've been talking for almost four hours and still at it.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I don't want to see you sad."

She laughed with what little humor she has left. Her hand lifted and gently rapped a knuckle against his head. "Baka. For somebody who claims to be too wise for his age you could be a total idiot sometimes."

The boy just smiled.

"No matter when you tell me, I'd still be sad and I'd still cry just like I did."

Eriol took her hand closer and kissed her palm. "I love you, Tomoyo." Since the fateful day when he first told her of his feelings, he never brought it up again until that night.

She said nothing this time.

"So that American song, it's true then," the heiress mentioned out of the blue.

Though bit disappointed she chose to ignore his love again, he still asked, "What did it say?"

"That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone."

"Is that what you think?"

Tomoyo batted her eyelashes sleepily before she yawned. "Pretty much,"

Seeing how much the events of the day strained her, it was unmistakable her energy was now on its lowest point. The sorcerer cleared her face from wisps of wavy hair that had gone astray and whispered, "Get some sleep now."

With a husky and tired voice, she requested, "Stay with me?"

"Yes."

She looked pleased with his decision. As Eriol was pulling the blanket up to her chin, she opened her eyes suddenly and muttered, "Matte," the girl crawled closer to Eriol and rubbed her soft lips tenderly against his. He was so surprised that he was completely speechless, wide-eyed and gaping at her. Tomoyo's eyes were still a bit hazy but fully conscious. She grinned at the shocked Eriol and told him, "I love you too."

----------------

A/N: Whew! And I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this! To each everyone who waited for this trilogy to end, well here it is. But if you think this ain't a proper ending, lemme know. (Right now I'm too tired to think of one. Sorry!) The reviews say it all. So give me one then! If the majority wants an epilogue, then…we'll see:-D Thanks guys!


End file.
